Yes, You're Wrong, Takuto-kun!
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: A story request by EtsukoYosei, Reader X Shindou Takuto. You are the one and only one manager of Teikoku Gakuen. But you fell in love with a brunette from Raimon. What will happen next with your love story?


**Reader X Character; Shindou Takuto! Dun Dun Dun Dun DUN! Requested by EtsukoYosei.**

**Warnings: Bad grammar, possible typos, too simple sentences, lame plot, etc.**

* * *

**Shindou Takuto  
**

* * *

You are a student in Teikoku Gakuen. And you're also the manager in the soccer club, the one and only manager. You are popular at your school. Well, of course. You are the one and ONLY one manager of the soccer club after all. You didn't feel too bothered by it. In fact you were happy about it since you managed to make a lot of new friends.

"Morning, (f/n)-chan!" greeted Ryuuzaki kindly to you.

You smiled at him and greeted him back with a lot more cheerful tone, "morning, Ryuuzaki-kun! How are you? How's your Math test yesterday? Did sensei catches you for not doing your Science homework? Who are you partnered with for your History project? Ne, ne, I don't understand page 78 for English, do you understand it? Can you explain it to me later? And have you –"

But your speech was stopped when you heard him laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" you pouted as you puffed your cheeks.

He then stopped laughing and patted your head. "You're just the same usual (f/n) that I know. But that's good. A girl who always smiles and look upon every situation happily, but always ask question persistently without patient."

What Ryuuzaki said is right. You're a happy-good-luck girl who always smile and sees at every situation happily. And somehow, you're a bit childish too, but it's a good thing that you're not spoiled. You'll always ask more than THREE questions AT A TIME! Wow, you're so impatient. But all of those things are what is making everyone like you. Besides, you're cute, friendly and active too.

You pouted again hearing his answer. "What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I did say that it's a good thing that you are still the old you I know," he smiled again.

This time you grinned at him. "Alright, let's go to the club room. TO THE CLUB ROOM HERE WE GO!" you shouted and everyone around stares at you, but you don't mind them and grab the boy by the wrist and dashed all the way. "EVERYONE MOVE! TWO BULLS IS GOING ON THE WAYY!"

"(F/N)! You are crazy!" yelled Ryuuzaki.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" you answered him still with your silly grin.

* * *

**-At the Club Room-**

Coach Kidou is busy doing the register while the boys are getting ready and get prepared for the practice. And trainer Sakuma is busy waiting for you grumpily.

You see, you had this kind of relationship with Sakuma. No, not like the dirty ones, but relationship as if you both are close brother and sister since your house is just besides his apartment and the two of you always walk to school together, and sometimes if you go back home from school Sakuma'd be following from behind if he finished his work earlier, that is.

You both are like brother and sister, so close that sometimes you have a super stupid argument with him and successfully making the whole team sweat dropped. And that includes Kidou kantoku too!

"Asukaji Sakuya!" called Kidou starting the register.

"Here~"

"Hanamura Kaoru."

"Here."

"Horasawa Shuuji."

"Here, here!"

"Itsuki Katsumasa."

"Here."

"Itsumi Kunihiko."

"I'm right here."

"Kabata Taruhiko."

"Here."

"Kasumino Jinta."

"Here."

"Mashira Kadoteru."

"Here."

"Mikado Haruma."

"Yes, sir."

"Miyabino Reiichi"

"Here~"

"Nakamura Michiru."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Oosugi Futoshi."

"Here."

"Ootaki Tonoo."

"Here."

"Ryuuzaki Ouji."

…

"Ryuuzaki Ouji!"

…

"RYUUZAKI!"

"Here, here, here!" you screamed as you dashed into the club room barged through the door still dragging the poor boy behind you. But you were so careless that you bumped onto Sakuma who is standing in front of the door, hands on the hip.

"Owwee …," you whined as you backed off. You raised your head only to see an angry Sakuma.

"Miss (l/n) (f/n), where have you been and what do you think you're doing?" scowled the man.

You smiled sheepishly at him, "e-etto … fr-fr-from the … umh … him!" You pointed at Ryuuzaki who is still struggling to get out of your grip.

"WHAT?!" snapped the boy.

"I came to fetch him, Nii-san. He's the reason why I'm late. And good thing I dashed through the way in rapid speed dragging him here so that he's not that late, because he clearly just strolls slowly and calmly before I came." Oh, that's right. You always call Sakuma by 'Nii-san' because of how close you two are.

"I might just stroll and walk calmly, but I walk using a short cut to the club room while you just dashed along the way bumping into everything using the looooooooooooooooooooooongest route to the club. And top of all, comparing the two ways of coming to the club, MINE is the fastest and we're late here because of you, Missy!"

Sakuma just shook his head and you both have some 'little fight', but you guys and the rest of the club ended up laughing together.

"Next week we're going to have a practice match with Raimon. So you guys better get prepared," announced Sakuma to the whole Teikoku members.

"EEEEHH?!" screamed all of the kids, including you.

"I had planned this with Endou and Gouenji yesterday. We thought it's a good idea. Not only to give you guys more experience, but also for you all to get closer with the Raimon members," explained Coach Kidou as he fold his arms in front of his chest.

"Coach Kidou sure thinks something crazy," you whispered softly with a pout. "Why next week? I have History test next week and I FREAKING HATE HISTORY!" You didn't realize that you were shouting and pouting and thus you receive a hit on the head by Sakuma using a quite thick book.

"Shut up! Didn't you say that you said that you'll do anything as a good manager before joining?"

And you pout again hearing your 'big brother'.

"Alrighty then. I'll stop Raimon's shoots this time! I won't let them beat me again like before," Miyabino grinned as he punched his hand using the other hand which has turned into a fist.

"That's right! That's the spirit! Go for it Teikoku! Yaya, yay, yay!" you cheered.

Everyone sweat dropped. Boy, you sure changes your mood so easily, don't you?

"Fuh, what kind of girl are you? Are you having your period or what? How can you change your mood that easily?" huffed Ryuuzaki with a bit tone of sarcasm.

You blushed hearing that and then hurried to jump and put your hand in front of Ryuuzaki's mouth.

"Shoo, shoo, shoo, sh-sh-sh-sh-shu-shu-shut u-u-u-up!" you shuttered in embarrassment with red shade fluttering all on your face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid dumb Ryuuzaki! Don't say something embarrassing like that!" And you unconsciously start beating him, leaving the boy whine in pain.

He started to run and you kept on chasing him. It all ended up as cat-and-dog chasing game. You pout when you heard the other boys and your 'big brother' plus Coach Kidou laughing.

"Don't laugh and help me!" you screamed. But what you do just make everyone laugh. "You guys are EVIL!"

Boy, that was really embarrassing. Of course it is. Well, you're the only FEMALE who is there in the room. And him, Ryuuzaki, one of your best friend, saying that? It makes it even more embarrassing. That defender needs some lesson and you'll give him one someday. Plus, what he said is wrong. You are that type of person who could changes her mood easily, it's not a matter of girls thing.

Damn that boy!

* * *

**The Next Week;  
** **The Day of the Practice Match with Raimon!**

"Alright, everyone ready?" asked Coach Kidou.

"Yes, sir," replied the boys.

"Everyone's here, Kantoku," you said to the coach as you check the paper names in your clipboard.

"Good, now let's get going!"

And soon a big, fancy, elite school bus (?) or caravan or whatever you called it /this author needs some more better vocabulary, ain't her? =w=/ came to picked you and the gang to Raimon. Not long after, you all arrived at the destination.

"WEEEEEEEE~!" you cheered as soon as you got down from the vehicle. "THERE ARE LOTS OF IKEMENS HERE!"

There goes the sweat drops on everyone's head, excluding Sakuma. Instead of sweat drop, it's four red right angles on his head, motioning YOU that there will be another 'fight' with him.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" the cyan-haired man yelled and hit your head with another, yet heavier book.

"Eeeeiik! But I'm serious!"

"BE SERIOUS IN YOUR MANAGER WORK, NOT ABOUT IKEMENS!"

"Hiks … _hai'_ … hiks … _hai'_. But let go of your book, please. ONII-CHAN IT'S SO DAMN HEAVY, _DATTE BANE_!" At first you cried, and then you screamed, bonus with the Kushina's '_Datte bane_'.

When you realized it, the Raimon members are all staring at you. You don't know what to do so you just waved your hand and smiled sheepishly. "H-h … hi?"

Ryuuzaki punched your arm playfully (Sakuma hasn't let go of the book on top of your head) and the rest of the Teikoku members gather together backing you, not letting the Raimon group sees you. They also did the same with what you just did; wave and smiled sheepishly.

"Who the hell … is that … girl?" asked a red-haired girl as she points at the Teikoku boys who are covering for you. You tried to push the boys in front of you, but they resist. They kept on pushing their backs on you. And thanks to Sakuma's help in adding the weight on your head by adding the weight of the book. You tried to push again but to no avail. They were just too strong for you. Obviously; many Vs one? What the hell?

You can't hold your anger anymore so you screamed at the top of your voice. "DAMN YOU, GET AWAY FROM ME! I CAN'T BREATH, FOR GOD'S SAKE! THE DIFFERENT SHAMPOO SMELLS YOU GUYS USED ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"

It success perfectly! They move away from you giving you space to breath (and Sakuma also lets go of the book on top of your head).

"You guys are the WORST!" you cursed.

Before any of the guys (or even Sakuma) could say something, a long, chestnut haired girl speak up, "ah, I never knew Teikoku Gakuen Soccer Club would have a manager too."

"She's cute~" complimented a blue haired girl.

"She must be a rose in the middle of corpses then," grinned the red-haired girl.

"Are you saying that we are the CORPSES?!" asked ALL of the boys hearing the girl say that. But the said girl just kept on grinning. "I'm just saying, but I don't 100% mean it."

Midori, don't you mean it's "weeds" instead of "corpses"? You used the wrong word!

You pushed the boys to the side and dashed to her. "Cool!" you cheered. "Your personality is just like me. Be friend, ne?"

"Sure," she said beaming at you and you both shook each other's hand. "Seto Midori."

"(l/n) (f/n)."

Little did you know that a certain brunette with a pair of ruby eyes is watching your every single move. Little did he knows too that there's some red shade creeping on his cheeks.

"Looks like somebody made a new friend faster than we thought," said a voice. You know who that voice belongs to. It belongs to the Raimon's coach, Endou Mamouru.

"That's (l/n) (f/n), alright," sneered Kidou proudly and you grinned at him.

The match had started for about fifteen minutes ago. Now you're sitting on the bench with Sakuma and Kidou of the Teikoku's side since Kidou had called you.

"_Ike_, Mikado-senpai! Yeah, just like that!" you cheered as you jump up from your seat. "Horasawa! Block the players properly! Ryuuzaki, you idiot! Mark that ikemen tail-haired guy, not the goggled boy!"

You kept on cheering crazily like that as you jump up and down and punching your fists in the air. Everyone (including the Raimons) sweat dropped. Sakuma who is standing beside you, tried to keep his temper down as you kept on cheering childishly and too hyper like that. But one time you accidentally punched Sakuma's waist who is standing in front of you because you were just too happy. And you know what happened next, right?

Yes, you both had a showdown, and as usual it ended with laughs and made everyone laughed too.

"Miya! Stops the shoot, stops the shoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot! _Yatta_! You stopped the shoot! That's Miya-kun for you! East, west, Miya-kun is the best! East, west, Miya-kun is the best! Yay! That's Teikoku's ikemen goalie!" And you started to sing crazily when Miyabino stops Raimon's Shindou Takuto's shoot. But then you stopped singing and jumping when you see that Shindou is actually smiling despite his shoot his stopped. You tilted your head to the side. '_Why is he smiling? Or is it actually their plan?_' you asked to yourself.

Not long after, your question is answered by the boy you called 'ikemen tail-haired' guy when the said boy approaches the brunette and asked, "Shindou-senpai, you're not playing properly!" he reminded him.

"Ah, _gomen_," replied Shindou as he scratch the back of his head.

You then shout again. "Hey, Brunette-kun! The ikemen tail-haired boy is right! You're not playing properly! Don't underestimate Teikoku just because you win the Holy Road! You _baka_! Play properly!" You said those words reluctantly to him, since you want to watch a 'real' match between those two teams, but inside ... your heart is beating so fast and you were so sure that it could explode anytime now, while seeing that brunette. And you even wonder why, because apparently you've never felt something like this before.

The boy then blushed when he look at you straight in the eyes, you didn't thought he would. And then you felt your blood raising to your cheeks; you were blushing too. And then both of you break the eye-contact.

"Hey you, I don't know what your name is but … my name is TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! And don't call me 'ikemen tail-haired' guy. Well, the 'ikemen''s fine, but put aside the rest, Teikouku Weirdo!" Really? How could he not know your name when Kidou and even you yourself told your name to Midori and Endou? So, he wasn't listening, eh?

Now you were so ready to punch this guy. "Don't blame me! You don't even know my name! And I'm NOT a weirdo!"

The Raimon managers laughed. You're not a weirdo? Are you sure?

"Cut it out, you girl! Everyone knows that you are a weirdo!" sneered Ryuuzaki. And you throws a bottle at his face, leaving him cursing under his breath, while you and Tsurugi keep on arguing about name matters.

"Eeeh, (f/n)-chan is really friendly and easygoing, eh? Let's stop the practice now and you guys can play together to get known with each other better, while me and the adults are going to discuss something," said Endou as he clapped his hands. "It was a good match. Have a rest."

You and Tsurugi nod and then grins at each other. Wow, that was a fast make-up. And what's with Tsurugi? How did he able to change his personality just as easily as you do? Everyone knows that Tsurugi is a cold-hearted guy (although sometimes he could be nice too). For some reasons, seeing the two of you grinning at each other like that made Shindou's heart aches.

The practice match is dismissed and the Raimon's and Teikoku's members talked, chatted, laughed and played with each other. You get to know with the other Raimon's managers, Kirino, Tenma, Shinsuke (and you gave him a nickname of 'Pikachu' in which he started to scream crazily because of it), Nishiki the same weirdo as you and everyone else. And Shindou? Where's that brunette? Why didn't you see him around?

"Tsu~ Where is that Brunette-kun guy?" you asked.

Aoi sweat dropped. "So you made nicknames for everyone?"

"Yes. BECAUSE I'M A BIG FAN OF SAI FROM NARUTO AND HE ALWAYS MAKE NICKNAMES FOR PEOPLE HE KNOWS!" you yelled and everyone started to close their ears because you are clearly just shouting too loud.

"Cool! Otaku bud! I'm a big fan of Yagami Light from Death Note," Midori smiled as she motioned for both of you to high-five. And you did. "Yeah. Otaku bud sounds cool!"

"Shin-sama is probably in the rest room. Why do you want him, anyway?" pouted Akane. Oh, she's jealous, isn't she? Well, it can't be helped since her 'Shin-sama' was almost stolen by a random girl called Okatsu from the past (this fic took place a few weeks before the Shinsei Inazuma Japan season).

"Rest room, huh?"you murmured. "But it's been like about … fifteen minutes?"

"Do you want me to call for him?" offered Tenma.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. And then you smiled at the younger boy (you're a second-year in Junior High School). "May I call him by myself? I want to know him really well and become good friend wit h him."

Tsurugi raised an eye-brow. "What's the connection in calling him by yourself and becoming a good friend?"

"I _dunno_," you shrugged. "I'll wait for him in front of the rest room then." And you ran off, leaving Tsurugi and Kirino share an eye-contact.

You're in front of the boy's rest room already and you saw the person you're looking for besides the rest room's door and leaning his back to the wall as he stares at the floor.

You approach him and smiled. "Shindou Takuto, I presume?"

He then looked up with a shocked face.

"Oh, did I surprise you?"

He shook his head. "Ah, no. Not at all! I … I was just spacing out." And he sheepishly laughed.

You tilted your head to the side. "Why are you here? Don't you want to get along with the Teikoku members?"

He didn't reply.

"Or is it … I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feeling when I yelled at you back then?"

Now he laughed. "Of course no. In fact I'm happy to see you smiling, laughing and cheering happily like that. Probably that's why I didn't shoot properly."

"You mean, you do that in purpose just to see MY smile?" you gasped in disbelief. Why does Shindou really wants to see YOUR smile and missed the chance for making another goal for his team when you both barely known each other. Now your hearts started to beat faster again and the blush is creeping out on your cheeks again.

"W-why would you do that?" You walked closer to him and asked again, "you know what, I'll smile as many times you want me to smile as long as you play properly the next time."

He blushed when he heard that and averts his gaze back to the floor. "Let's talk somewhere else. I don't think this is the perfect place to talk." And he went off with you following behind.

So, okay, Shindou brought you to the backyard of the school. It is beautiful, clean and tidy indeed.

"And … ummh … what do you want to talk about with me?" you asked. But the said boy didn't reply. He looked up to the sky instead.

"(f/n)," he started.

"Yes?" you respond him back quickly.

"Can I call you with that?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. Everyone in Teikoku called me with that too, plus Tsu and Kiri-kun too."

You could see that he bite his bottom lips.

"Do you … love Tsurugi?"

Silence.

You didn't answer him.

You?

You love Tsurugi?

Alright, maybe you just like him as a friend, but love?

You couldn't hold it and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" asked the brunette.

"Are you serious? ME? I love Tsurugi? Oh, c'mon. I just like him as friend. I like him because he is somehow annoying and I love annoying people." Ckckck … you love annoying people? That's so weird in Shindou's point of view.

"Kirino?" he guessed. "Or Tenma? Shinsuke? Nishiki?"

You stopped laughing and smiled at him. "I like Kiri-kun because he is pretty despite he is handsome. I mean … despite he's a boy."

Shindou stares at you blankly. "Oh, now I get it. It's whether that Ryuuzaki guy OR that Miyabino goalie is your boyfriend that's why you just like Tsurugi and Kirino as a friend, am I wrong?"

"Yes, you're wrong. I don't have any boyfriend yet," you snapped at him a second after he said that with a smile. "Let's just get straight to the point, what are you actually plotting, anyway?"

Shindou kept silent again and a blush took ever his face. "Hey, this is crazy! We just met and you suddenly melt my heart and I'm so damn in love with you! Now I don't know what to do anymore," he said fast, clear, neat, legible (?) and understandable.

Your mouth is wide open and a blush took over your cheeks just like Shindou. "YOU WHAT?!"

The brunette stares at the ground. "I know it's awkward and so, but I just love you (f/n)! I love you in the first sight."

You smiled and throw a penguin keychain (a gift from Sakuma on your birthday which he got 10 years ago when he was a member in the old Inazuma Japan) behind you as you rushed and flung your arms on Shindou's neck and kissed him. You could feel that Shindou is blushing madly and also a voice of someone whining and cursing behind you.

"I love you too, Takuto-kun," you whispered next to his ear when you break the kiss.

"Really?" he whispered back.

"Yeah. Let's get back to the party before Sakuma Nii-chan looks for me. And don't forget to take me to a date tonight," you winked at him, making him blush again. "Sure," and he kissed you back.

You turn your head to the back and grinned. "Oi, Tsu! Kirin-kun! You guys done eavesdropping?" you smirked.

Shindou looked surprised, but before he could ask something Tsurugi appeared behind a bush with one eyes covered by his hand and Kirino following behind.

"Thanks a lot for the keychain of bad luck, (f/n)!" he said sarcastic.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping someone who is confessing to a girl," you shrug off, still with a smirk.

Yeah, your keychain landed on Tsurugi's eye, giving him an eye sore, and that's why he is covering his eye right now.

"H-hi, Sh-Shindou …!" Kirino smiled sheepishly. "Nice confession."

Shindou turned his head to you. "How did you know about that?"

You grinned at Shindou proudly. "To get accepted in Teikoku Gakue, you need prodigy skill, you know. And mine is sharp hearing and sight. That's why I could spot these two easily."

"Oh, I see."

"C'mon, let's race to the party now. One, two, three!" And you ran off first.

"Not fair," laughed Shindou and he ran off too, following you.

"Wait for me!" yelled Kirino as he starts to run too.

"NOT FAIR! YOU GUYS ARE EVIL!" Tsurugi screamed as he has trouble in running with one eyes closed, plus the one eye is sore too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End (?!)

* * *

**A/N: So … I'm sorry for the crappy ending. And why did I put Tsurugi and Kirino at the last part? Because KyouRan is my OTP X) Tsurugi was curious, so he dragged Kirino along with him even if the rosette doesn't want to.**

**Forgive me for the typos, bad punctuation, lame plot, too simple sentences and most of all … sorry for the HORRIBLE grammar and making you as a weirdo =w= Gomenasai … *bows* *sulk in the emo corner* This fic was really rushed to be uploaded. And I think it's a new record for me. WOW! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M ABLE TO WRITE A QUITE SHORT FIC! /don't mind about this!/**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, especially EstsukoYosei-san.**

**Oh, and one more thing, this is a ONE-SHOT and I'm not receiving requests anymore in the moment, since I'm quite busy with the other requests and my own stories.**

**I'm also making a Reader X Resistance Japan. Yes, Resistance Japan is my fave team among all team from all IE series. It will only be filled with un-main characters and characters who don't seem to have appeared a lot in Reader X Characters stories. The title will be called "Resistance Love". Please don't steal my idea, ne? =w=**

**Kishibe: who would want to steal your crazy idea, Jantai? -_-"**

**Shut up!**

**Kishibe: :P**

**Please review, onegaisimasu~ :3**


End file.
